


soft mornings

by sweetpandemonium



Series: my heart (is safe with you) [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha!Alec, Enthusiastic Consent, Knotting, M/M, Morning Sex, Omega!Magnus, Porn with Feelings, Scent Marking, Scenting, Self-Lubrication, Trust, a/b/o dynamics, extremely very tiny vague allusion to rape, part of a non-linear series, poetic bullshit, sappy boyfriends who love each other, thinking about the past, thoughts on deep shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 09:46:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11415324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetpandemonium/pseuds/sweetpandemonium
Summary: Alec and Magnus spend the morning in bed together. They both have some thoughts.





	soft mornings

**Author's Note:**

> The characters/settings/universe do not belong to me, and neither does the original idea for the a/b/o universe. All credit to their rightful owners.
> 
> shitty summary, yeah, i know
> 
> **This takes place a few years after "a drink and a dance", and therefore their relationship- and the trust between them- has developed significantly. I will be writing stories in between these chronologically. Like I said, this is all very nonlinear. Sorry!**

 

Alec woke up slowly, a fuzzy happiness crowding his thoughts. His body felt heavy, his chest warm.

He blinked blearily, sitting up slightly.

Magnus was laid out next to him on his side, head propped up on one elbow as he blinked down at Alec. His lean, muscled body was very much exposed, his face bare and soft in a way he rarely was. His dark hair was mussed and unstyled, his lips curled into a satisfied, happy smile.

He was awfully close, but Alec didn’t mind at all.

“Morning, darling,” Magnus said, quiet and soft. He seemed amused and almost cat-like. Alec wondered how long he’d been awake.

The sunshine filtered through the window, lazily pooling in the dips and hollows of his naked body. Thin, silky sheets were wrapped around his waist and draped over his long legs, showing off his figure. The blankets had been pushed over to the bottom corners of the bed during the warm summer night.

The golden glow of the sunlight and the muted shadows made Magnus look a little ethereal. It made his cat eyes shine in the light.

“Morning,” Alec mumbled back, lips already tipping into a smile.

He leaned up, one hand cupping Magnus’s face as he pulled him in for a soft kiss.

The omega melted into it, eyes fluttering closed immediately as he pressed closer to Alec.

In moments, he felt a strong arm wind around his waist and tug him forwards. Alec rolled them over so he was on top of Magnus, grinning down at him mischievously.

Another day, Magnus might have teased him right back, pinning him to the mattress and kissing him deeply. But it was a warm summer morning, and he just wanted to be _close_ to Alec, wanted to kiss him until the sun went down.

So instead, he tugged Alec down into a kiss, arms thrown around his alpha’s neck as he sighed happily into his lips.

They let time dwindle away as they exchanged lazy, open-mouthed kisses, their tongues brushing, their lips moving in perfect harmony. They only paused to breathe, and to smile, and to murmur sweet nothings.

A heavy quiet hung over the couple, easy and comfortable.

Eventually, Alec began to kiss the corners of his lips and across his jawline. And then he trailed downwards to brush his lips across the sensitive spot under his ear, then down again to nibble at his pulse point.

Magnus encouraged the touch, arching his neck to expose more skin and shivering happily. Alec couldn’t see it, but Magnus was smiling, eyes closed. Alec was scent-marking him again, marking him as _mine_ and _taken_ and _loved._  

It was nice.

He’d never really had a partner hung up on scent before. Most of the time, even with the people who truly had cared about him (or at least _pretended_ to) it hadn’t been a big deal.

But it was different with Alec. In so many ways.

He was new. He was a wonderful combination of thrilling excitement and lazy bliss.

Alec smiled against his skin, nuzzling into his collarbone. He inhaled Magnus’s scent, relishing it.

Honestly, Magnus smelled better than anyone he’d ever met. His scent was like rainwater and warm cinnamon, or something sharp and spicy mixed with honey. It was indescribable, the way most scents were– but it was intoxicating. It was like coming home.

He nosed at the base of his neck, scent-marking him. Magnus was… Magnus was _his._

Not like in a creepy, possessive way. But in the sense that Alec wanted to spend the rest of his life with him, in the sense that they were each other’s and no one else’s, even if it wouldn’t last forever.

Alec’s kisses turned harder, turning from brushes of lips to open-mouthed and filthy, then into light nibbling against his sensitive skin. His hands wandered Magnus’s body, slow and steady and reassuring.

Magnus let out a quiet gasp as Alec sucked a small bruise over his adam’s apple, soothing it with a quick kiss. His hands were sliding up Magnus’s bare sides, making his skin tingle.

“Is this… _mm…_ leading where I think it is?” he finally asked. Alec pressed a kiss to his shoulder, hands withdrawing.

“Do you want it to?” he asked sincerely.

“Mm… morning sex with you sounds fabulous,” Magnus said, sagging back with a pleased sigh.

Alec’s hands cautiously returned to his body, slipping under the sheets and cupping the omega’s hips gently.

Alec dragged his lips across Magnus’s neck, breath hot and lips damp, making him shiver with anticipation under the alpha.

He could smell Magnus’s arousal, tangy and sweet in the air. They were so close, he could almost taste the honey-sweet cinnamon on his skin, warm and thick like syrup on his lips.

Every breath, and all he could smell was Magnus, mingled with his own lingering scent.

Magnus’s hand came up to cup Alec’s neck and lower jawline, palm pressed right over his deflect rune as he scent-marked him right back.

He pulled him back down for a proper kiss, smack on the lips.

Magnus moaned softly into the kiss, body trembling slightly under Alec.

One of Alec’s hands remained anchored on the omega’s hip, the other roaming his body. Magnus could feel himself clenching around nothing, his hole twitching and already preparing for what was to come.

Alec’s kisses quickly trailed downwards again. He buried his face in Magnus’s neck, breathing in his scent deeply. Magnus whimpered happily in his arms, baring his neck to give him better access.

It was funny. Not that long ago, Alec’s favorite scent in the world had been Jace’s. A nice blend of familiar leather, butterscotch, and a bite of mint. Izzy’s strawberries and whiskey scent was a close second, because both of them meant _home_ to him. They meant safety and happiness.

Magnus’s scent was those things, too. It was love and home and family and _mate._

Not that he’d– not that he was–

They were dating. _Calm down,_ he told himself. Dating.

Not mates. ~~Not yet.~~

Maybe someday.

Magnus’s arms slid around Alec as his hands clutched at Alec’s back. His head was still tipped back, eyes fluttering and dazed. Alec shifted backwards so he was no longer straddling his boyfriend’s hips. Magnus’s legs had fallen open, leaving room for Alec to settle between them.

One of Alec’s hands slid down, under the sheets and past Magnus’s hips. The sheets were pulled down with him, brushing against Magnus’s skin and leaving him bare.

Magnus felt Alec’s warm, rough-padded fingers brushing his sensitive inner thigh. He didn’t even twitch, so relaxed and pleased under the alpha’s touch that it didn’t even register as anything but pleasure.

If a few years ago, someone had told Magnus he would be trusting an alpha like this– letting an alpha touch him, scent him, kiss him, letting an alpha _fuck_ him… if someone had told him that he would willingly entrust his secret to a _shadowhunter,_ an alpha shadowhunter, he would’ve laughed and told them that they’d had too much to drink.

A few years ago, if any alpha but Catarina had been this close, if an alpha had touched him there, he would’ve been scared. He would’ve been angry.

It wasn’t that he thought all alphas were pigs or rapists. That was far from the truth. But he was the most vulnerable to alphas, and he’d had… bad experiences. He’d only ever _really_ trusted two alphas, and both of them were women who had no sexual interest in him.

But Alec was different.

Any other alpha, pinning him down like this and touching his thigh, scenting him and kissing his neck, and Magnus would’ve been terrified. But with Alec, he felt completely safe. All his touch did was turn Magnus on even more.

He was pretty sure he was leaking slick. Even though it felt good, it was almost embarrassing– he’d never taken off his suppressant spell for very long, or for sex before Alec. But Magnus had wanted to try it (and self-lubrication certainly came in handy).

He snapped back to the moment when Alec’s hand lightly touched a little higher up, closer to the crease of his thigh, and Alec leant in closer. His hard cock brushed Magnus’s leg. Magnus glanced up, feeling a little breathless.

“Magnus,” Alec said softly, looking pleased with the way Magnus reacted to his touch. “What do you _want_?”

Magnus wet his lips, slipping his arms from around Alec to prop himself up. “I _want_ you to fuck me,” he said, voice low and sultry.

“Do you want me to knot you?” Alec asked. He sounded breathy and turned on, but it was a completely sincere question. He would back down without a second thought if he was asked.

“Yes,” Magnus breathed, leaning forward for a kiss. Alec met him halfway, kissing him deeply. His tongue slipped between Magnus’ lips, licking into his mouth. Magnus moaned, muffled and enthusiastic. Magnus could still feel Alec’s hand on him, light touches and caresses getting closer and closer to his entrance.

Magnus inhaled the sweet, cool scent of _Alec._ He smelled like sandalwood and the ocean with the slightest hint of something… _fruity._ His scent was comforting, it made him feel like he was safe. Home. Between the warm kiss and the way Alec’s scent surrounded him, calming him, Magnus had never felt more relaxed and happy.

Sadly, Alec pulled away from the kiss. But it also meant his attention was fully on-

His fingers skated up between Magnus’s asscheeks and pressed against his hole.

“ _A-_ ah…” Magnus’s breath hitched. Alec hummed mischievously. He could feel a delicious wetness under his fingertips.

“You’re already wet for me, baby?” Alec said, delighted. Magnus didn’t respond, just letting his eyes fall closed and his head hang back. He was still propped up on his elbows, legs trembling and spread as one of Alec’s fingers delved into him.

Magnus’s hips twitched towards him as Alec quickly thrust another finger inside Magnus’s tight hole. Alec moaned under his breath, just the feeling of Magnus’s tight, slick heat twitching around his fingers driving him mad.

He scissored his fingers, stretching Magnus open and preparing him for something much bigger. Magnus whimpered, rocking his hips more noticeably into Alec’s fingers.

Alec slipped another finger inside him, watching as Magnus’s body reacted with pleasure at each ministration.

“ _Y-yes,_ ” Magnus moaned, arching his back slightly and gasping.  “ _Yes,_ fuck, Alec–”

Alec fucked Magnus with his fingers a little longer, occasionally grazing Magnus’s prostate, making him cry out with pleasure.

After a while, he pulled his fingers from Magnus’s body, watching as his tight hole, wet with slick, twitched eagerly around nothing.

Alec couldn’t resist him. His scent, the beautiful noises he was making– it was like a siren call. Magnus looked so beautiful like this, spread out and trembling and so, _so_ willing.

Alec shifted backwards, leaning down to nuzzle Magnus’s thigh. Magnus trembled, feeling Alec’s lips make their way up his sensitive skin.

Alec glanced up at Magnus’s cock– he was hard, his thick cock dripping and begging for attention. He smirked, kissing at the base of his erection and licking tenderly at the underside of Magnus’s dick. Magnus moaned loudly, hips jerking up, and Alec pulled back, teasing him.

He kissed a path to Magnus’s entrance, pressing a soft kiss to his hole. Alec could taste his slick on his lips– and Magnus tasted like he smelled. Warm and sweet, like home.

Magnus couldn’t bear to look at Alec yet– he was trembling, every muscle tense with pleasure. He could feel Alec’s mouth on him, all over his most sensitive and vulnerable parts, making him feel good.

And then– something hot and wet, pressing at his hole, pressing _inside_ him.

Magnus bit back a loud moan as Alec licked at his sensitive inner walls, skillful tongue thrusting inside his ass. And then he was licking his tight rim, pushing in and out.

Alec alternated between broad swipes of his tongue and narrow jabs, reveling in his taste and the way the omega writhed on the sheets.

“F- _fuck,”_ Magnus moaned, unable to keep quiet as he finally glanced down at where Alec was settled between his legs. “ _Ah-_ alexander, _ah_ – yes–”

Alec pulled away, sitting up slightly and giving him a teasing grin. “Yes?”

Magnus whined at the loss of sensation. Alec looked– damn, he looked _good._ His lips were reddened, wet, and kiss-swollen, twisted into a smug grin.

“Do you wanna move on to the main show?” Alec purred.

“Oh, _fuck_ yes,” Magnus panted. “Please.”

Alec looked at his hand for a moment, his slicked-up fingers. And he– fuck, _nono,_ was he seriously–? He licked them, tasting Magnus’s slick with a little pleased hum. Magnus whimpered. _Fuck,_ why was that hot?

Alec smirked, knowing exactly what he was doing to his omega, and wiped the excess off his fingers on the sheets.

He reached for the bedside table. He almost lost his balance, but he managed to grab the box of condoms and regain his position on the bed safely.

Magnus shook his head. “We don’t need them,” he said, breathless.

Alec tipped his head, considering. Magnus was a warlock, so he couldn't get pregnant (even if he could, he'd have to be in heat) and they’d both been tested. Neither of them had any STDs, and he knew Magnus would never cheat on him. Really, there was no reason to use a condom.

“You sure?” he asked quietly.

“Definitely,” Magnus said, nodding eagerly. “I wanna feel you.”

Alec threw the box aside with a little grin and stroked his cock a little, looking down at Magnus and shamelessly licking his lips.

Magnus moaned, watching him hungrily. Alec had a big cock, thick and curved in all the right ways. It took all Magnus had not to palm his own erection.

The alpha looked down at him, eyes smoldering with desire and affection. He crawled up Magnus’s body, one hand cupping his face as he kissed him again.

Magnus could taste himself on Alec’s lips. He melted against him, feeling Alec’s scent surround him, soothing and comfortable.

“Are you ready?” Alec murmured against his lips.

“ _Yes,”_ Magnus said with no hesitation.

Alec positioned his hips, the head of his cock pressing against Magnus’s open hole.

He pressed forward, cock sliding deep into Magnus’s ass in one slow but steady thrust.

 _Fuck._ Magnus was so fucking tight and hot– it was a million times better like this, nothing between them, just Alec’s cock filling him up and Magnus clenching around him.

Magnus whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut as he focused on evening his breathing. Alec’s cock was _big,_ stretching him open wide and filling his hole. And _fuck,_ he could feel every bare inch of Alec’s erection throbbing inside him. God, it felt so fucking good.

He finally opened his eyes. Alec looked just as wrecked as Magnus felt– pupils blown, breath short, pure pleasure written all over his face.

Alec rocked his hips, groaning as he mindlessly tried to press impossibly deeper inside Magnus.

Magnus trembled as waves of tingling pleasure roared through him. Alec’s hands were anchored on his hips, keeping him grounded as his cock filled Magnus up.

Alec pulled his hips back slowly, his thick cock dragging against Magnus’s walls deliciously.

He pulled almost all the way out, just the head of his cock stretching Magnus’s rim. He held the position for a long moment, watching as Magnus tried not to move.

After a long moment of _maddening_ stillness, Magnus groaned. “Alec, _please,_ fuck me…”

Alec grinned, bending down at an almost awkward angle to kiss him. After a sweet, blissful moment, Alec pulled away teasingly. “Are you _sure?_ ”

“Damn it, Alec, _fuck me_ –!”

Alec thrust back in, their hips smacking together as Magnus cried out. The alpha set a punishing pace, pounding into Magnus’s tight ass mercilessly.

Needy, breathy noises were punched from Magnus with every thrust, moaning and whimpering as Alec fucked him hard and fast. He canted his hips, trying to meet Alec’s thrusts.

“F- _fuck,_ you feel _so_ good–” Alec groaned, throwing his head back as he thrust into his omega.

“A-ah.. _. ah!”_ Magnus cried. His arms gave out and he fell back on the mattress, arching his hips in a futile attempt to get Alec deeper. His hands clawed at the sheets, quivering and gasping under the constant assault of pleasure.

Alec’s knot began to swell, catching on his rim. Magnus’s arms wrapped around him, trying to get some leverage even as he pressed himself against his alpha’s chest.

Magnus gave a breathless moan as he involuntarily clenched around Alec’s growing knot, feeling stretched and full as Alec continued to pound into him.

Alec’s scent was all around him, his hands firm and warm on Magnus’s hips, his cock ramming into Magnus’s ass. Magnus’s eyes were watering from the force of the thrusts, the burning pleasure of being fucked and knotted by his alpha almost overwhelming him.

He wasn’t quiet for one moment, shamelessly whimpering and writhing underneath Alec. Sparks jumped from Magnus’s fingers involuntarily, lightly stinging Alec’s back.

It didn’t hurt at all– it tingled oddly, but it was what it meant that made Alec’s thrusts falter slightly. Magnus was losing control, he was so lost in pleasure that he couldn’t hold it in.

Alec moaned, hands sliding up and behind the omega, fingertips pressing into his back between his shoulder blades as he tugged Magnus closer, hips rolling up to fuck him properly, fuck him _harder_.

He buried his face in Magnus’s neck, scenting him and leaving soft kisses on the marks he’d already made.

Alec’s knot swelled to full size, just as a particularly hard thrust _slammed_ his cock into Magnus’s prostate. Magnus screamed Alec’s name, voice cracking slightly as he came on Alec’s knot.

Magnus’s cum covered Alec’s abs as the omega trembled in Alec’s embrace, his orgasm shuddering throughout his whole body. His fingers pressed harder against Alec’s pale skin, the blue sparks burning slightly.

Alec groaned. The combination of his omega’s scent, the sparks on his fingertips, and the way Magnus absolutely melted in his arms as he tightened around Alec’s cock—it sent Alec over the edge. His hips stuttered as he came _hard,_ stuffing Magnus full. Magnus whimpered, his spent cock twitching between them.

The sparks began to fade as his omega calmed. Alec barely registered it, still riding the high of his own orgasm.

Magnus sighed happily in his arms. He felt so warm and _full,_ Alec’s huge knot pulsing against the inside of his abused rim, his hot seed pumping deep inside him. Alec’s scent surrounded him, his warm arms around the omega.

Alec’s hips rocked minutely as he continued to empty himself inside the omega, moaning and mumbling Magnus’s name into his neck. Heat radiated from Magnus’s skin, his scent filling Alec’s nostrils. He smelled satisfied, happy, relaxed.

He also smelled like Alec. Just a little.

“Alexander…” Magnus whispered, voice hoarse, open palms pressing against Alec’s back. He didn’t seem to be intending to continue, just tilting his head back and closing his eyes, letting himself melt against Alec with no hesitation.

Alec groaned, littering more kisses down his neck. Magnus was gorgeous, gorgeous in every way, and he felt _so fucking good_ around Alec, under him… And it was more than just how good he felt, how beautiful he’d looked when he came.

It was the fact that it _was_ him, that it was Magnus in his arms, the man he loved, the man he wanted to become his mate someday. Magnus, who was kind and brave and funny and just…

Alec exhaled against his neck, one of his hands sliding up Magnus’s sweaty back to curl in his hair. Magnus hummed, moving into the touch.

Alec finally pulled away from Magnus’s neck– which was now littered with bruises in the shape of Alec’s mouth– and looked down at his boyfriend. His face was still relaxed and completely unguarded, cat eyes open and dazed, and he looked like he was on cloud nine.

Alec leaned down to kiss Magnus, deep and loving. It started as an affectionate press of lips, but soon enough it turned slow and open-mouthed. It was perfect– arms wrapped around each other, tongues sliding together...

Alec’s hands slid from under his boyfriend, gently pressing him to the mattress. Magnus felt like he was floating, a warm, pleasant feeling clouding his thoughts. He could _feel_ Alec’s cock inside him, throbbing and stretching him open, his knot swollen and keeping delicious pressure inside him, but the burning pleasure had faded into a quiet bliss.

After a few long minutes, Alec’s knot finally deflated. He broke away, gently pulling out, dragging his softening cock from Magnus’s hole. Magnus gave a little whimper, but he didn’t move. Cum and slick leaked from his ass, messing his thighs and dribbling down his asscheeks. He shivered, feeling his alpha’s cum slowly trickle out of him. It felt ridiculously good, just knowing that Alec had came inside of him.

Alec reluctantly pulled away, grabbing a cloth from the table. Magnus moved to snap his fingers, but Alec gently closed his hand over Magnus’s.

“Let me take care of you,” he said softly. “Please.”

Magnus smiled, small and almost… _shy,_ and lowered his hand. Alec smiled back, bright and pleased, and he gently wiped Magnus’s thighs. The cloth was soft against his skin as Alec carefully cleaned off the mess they’d made, first from Magnus and then from his own abs. He scented Magnus a few times, nuzzling against his thigh or his stomach and leaving his scent clinging to Magnus's skin. 

Magnus felt himself relax, letting Alec take care of them both. Alec was… he was perfect.

He found himself thinking about it again.

A few years ago, Magnus would never have done this. Allowed an alpha to knot him, to take care of him. He would never have trusted them to.

But with Alec… Alec had earned his trust. He’d always treated Magnus with respect and kindness, and he’d never pushed him to anything.

And now, here Magnus was, lying on their bed, legs spread and cum leaking from his ass as his alpha– not _his,_ they were dating, not mated– taking care of him. An alpha who, minutes ago, had been _inside him._ Who’d knotted him. Who’d _made love_ to him.

Magnus shivered at the thought. He could still feel the echo of Alec’s cock inside him, and it was _fucking amazing._

He’d never thought he’d experience knotting ag… with someone he loved. He’d only ever loved one alpha… like that. And that had been sweet Etta, a lovely young singer he’d met so many years ago. But she’d never been interested in sex, and he’d been perfectly fine with that.

He’d never told her that he was an omega. Magnus had always thought that she’d guessed, but Etta never said anything. She’d been too kind a soul for that.

Even when she’d left him, she’d been kind.

But back to the thought at hand.

Alec.

Alec knew he was an omega. Alec knew so much of him. He’d even seen some of his darker side, and the alpha loved him anyway.

He trusted Alec. Alec was so good to him. Sometimes, better than Magnus thought he deserved.

But he’d never regret letting Alec in.

It made him think.

The depth of his own feelings scared him. Even Camille hadn’t awakened this terrifying, wonderful feeling of butterflies and unshakable trust.

He didn’t… he didn’t want this to end. He desperately didn’t want to lose Alec.

Magnus wanted to be his mate.

It was absurd. He’d never thought that… that he’d want to be someone’s mate.

Well, that wasn’t completely true. He’d _wanted_ before, but never… he’d never had someone who wanted him back, and he’d never been able to take the plunge.

He’d never really, wholly wanted to give himself over to another person, much less an _alpha._ A shadowhunter, no less. Not before this.

But belonging to Alec– really being _his_ – and vice versa, was something Magnus wanted more than anything.

There was of course, one problem.

A mating pair like them had… never really happened before.

A male, alpha shadowhunter wasn’t necessarily rare.

But combined with a male omega warlock– and not just any warlock, but a powerful warlock, and one with fallen angel blood instead of demon blood?

The only people who even came close were Tessa and Will, and even then…

Magnus was the son of a Prince of Hell. Who knew what effects a mating bond between him and an alpha shadowhunter could do to either of them? There were so many risks, and besides, it wasn’t like Alec wanted to mate him anyway. Who would?

Magnus was jerked out of his depressing thoughts by his alpha’s arms winding around him again, squeezing gently before he rolled them over so Magnus was lying on top of him, head cushioned on his chest.

They lay like that, the omega curled up on top of Alec and the alpha’s arms loosely wrapped around him. They were completely naked, chests pressed together and breathing almost in synch.

“What’s wrong, sweetheart?” Alec asked him, voice low and warm. Magnus could feel Alec’s breath in his hair.

“Nothing,” Magnus murmured, glancing up at him. He couldn’t help but smile– there was a warm, fuzzy feeling in his chest. Even if Alec would probably never be his mate, he was still _here._

“Hey,” Alec said, hand rubbing slow circles on his bare back. “Whatever it is, you know you can tell me, right?”

“I know,” Magnus admitted. Alec could feel the omega’s soft sigh brushing his skin. “I just… not right now.”

Alec’s brow furrowed, worried. “Is there anything I can do?” he asked, knowing better than to push him.

“Just hold me,” Magnus said quietly, nuzzling against him. This was enough.

“I can do that,” Alec said, arms tightening around him slightly. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Magnus mumbled, and he’d never said anything truer.

Maybe someday, he'd get the courage to talk to Alec about this. But for now, this was enough.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> prompts are always welcome!  
> come shout at me on [tumblr](https://thesweetestpandemonium.tumblr.com/)
> 
> please leave a comment if you can


End file.
